Bath
A is usually a body of water in which an individual submerges their naked body in for cleansing or sometimes just for relaxation. Another form of bath exists known as a shower, which involves the user to have water sprinkled down on them to wash. Uses ''Dragon Ball'' When Goku first met Bulma, he did not know what a bath was. Bulma thought he smelled really bad. Bulma also had one of her own later on in her Capsule House. In the Diablo Desert, Bulma has a shower in Oolong's House-Wagon while getting peeked on by Yamcha on accident without knowing. When Master Roshi received the Micro Band from Bulma, he drew a bath for Launch and tried to make her take one so he could spy on her but never was able to, due to her transforming into her blonde form which does not fall for his perverted tricks. Mercenary Tao has one in a hotel he stayed at where he bathed in extremely hot temperature and made a hard boiled egg in it. In a filler scene in the episode "Eternal Dragon Resurrected", Bulma is seen getting a bath running but then abandons it when she realizes the Dragon Balls work again. In the episode "The Time Room" Goku traveled back in time to Roshi's teen years where he is seen watching Fanfan taking a bath in a Hot Spring. When Goku and Chi-Chi were searching for the Bansho Fan, Fortuneteller Baba led them to Octagon Village which had the Bansho Spa, a bathing facility named after the fan. Baba bathed in the spring but when Chi-Chi was about to strip her clothes off to bathe as well, Jasmine and Oonaan ended up blowing their cover causing her to quickly stop undressing and not bathe. ''Dragon Ball Z'' In a filler episode in Dragon Ball Z, Goku takes a bath in Princess Snake's palace. On Namek, Bulma takes a bubble bath in her Capsule House while talking to her dad on the radio. Goku is seen having a bubble bath in the Capsule Corp. Spaceship on his way to Namek. When Vegeta comes to Earth after trying to find Goku in space, Bulma forces Vegeta to have a shower. Innocent Buu is seen bathing in his house, either alone or with Bee and Mr. Satan to brush his back. In a filler episode at the end of the Kid Buu Saga, Goku is seen bathing in a barrel with Goten and Trunks who later end up fusing and exploding the barrel leaving them both standing naked. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Goku is shown preparing to take a bath in the opening of Dragon Ball GT. While staying at the hotel on Imecka, Pan attempts to have a shower but then does not when she realizes that there is a machine charging them for every second they are using the room. Goku is seen taking a bath on Rudeeze. Vegeta has a shower in the Shadow Dragon Saga. Film Appearances Goku is seen bathing alone in a barrel in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, and again with Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. In the TV special Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!, Gohan and Goten are having a hot bath outside in the middle of winter when Goku appears, using his Instant Transmission, and joins them in the tub. In the credits to Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, one of the images is Bulma in a bath blowing bubbles. Other Media Dr. Slump features many episodes of Arale and Gatchan bathing with either Senbei or Midori. An episode had Obotchaman fall through the roof of the Tsun Family's house and landed into a bathtub that Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun was bathing in. Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boy featured the Princess of the Flower Country bathing in a lake to clean herself after she wet her pants earlier. Another pre-''Dragon Ball'' manga, The Adventures of Tongpoo had the protagonist Tongpoo meet the main female character Plamo while she was bathing in a river. Both Tongpoo and Plamo take a bath together in his Capsule House. Live-action The live-action film Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, features Bulma attempting to bathe Goku who is only wearing a loincloth. After failing to bathe him, she has a bubble bath herself which leads to Goku coming in and watching her, making Bulma mad at him and having him run out. Video Game Appearances The scene of Bulma giving Goku a bath for the first time appears in Dragon Ball: Origins. Bulma's bubble bath scene is skipped in the game but later on when the Dragon Team reaches Yamcha's Hideout, Bulma has a bath there replacing her shower scene she had in Oolong's House-Wagon in the original series. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Card Game Bathing is shown on the Dragon Ball Z Trading Card Game card Bulma's Relaxation. The picture is from the bath scene Bulma has in her Capsule House while she is on Namek talking to Dr. Brief over the radio. Censorship Many bathing scenes have been either cut short or removed completely in many early English releases of the series. In the Ocean dub and Toonami broadcast, the scene in "The Emperor's Quest" of Bulma giving Goku a bath removed any instance where his genitals are visible. The dialogue in Bulma's bubble bath scene was also changed in all English versions of the episode making Goku and Bulma's conversation about Goku wanting to scrub Bulma's back rather than the original dialogue which was about Goku talking about Bulma's breasts. Bulma's shower scene in "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" was also shortened in the Ocean dub and Toonami broadcast removing any suggestive shots as well as having the lighting in the window more thick to cover more of her breasts. In the Toonami broadcast of "Roshi Surprise", the daydream Roshi has about Launch entering the bathroom and removing her towel was not shown. In the Ocean Dub of Dragon Ball Z the scene of Goku bathing in Princess Snakes Hot Spring was shortened not showing the part of Goku walking out of the bath naked. The scene of Bulma taking a bubble bath and talking to Dr. Brief on the radio was completely removed from the Ocean Dub, the scene was kept in Dragon Ball Kai but was shortened leaving out the last part of Bulma standing up and bending over to talk into the radio she dropped. The Toonami broadcast of the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu" cut the bath scene of Goku, Goten and Trunks short by removing the part where Goten and Trunks get out of the bath and use Fusion to turn into a naked Gotenks to fight Goku in the bath. Initially in the early Viz releases of the manga, Bulma's shower scene was left unaltered but in the Viz big releases soap bubbles were placed to cover up Bulma's breasts and even her bottom. Bulma's bath scene on Namek was kept in Dragon Ball Z Kai as part of the episode "Dodoria's Terrifying Chase! A Truth Revealed to Vegeta!", but cut out the last part where Bulma stands up and bends over. The scene is still retained in the Nicktoons Broadcast but with bubbles digitally placed to cover up her cleavage. Gallery See also *Bansho Spa *List of Censorship in the Dragon Ball series External links *Anime Bath Scene Wiki * Category:Objects